onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Minister of the Left
The Minister of the Left is a catfish merman in service of King Neptune. While it is not clear what his job entails, it appears to involve some sort of administrative and military duties. His actual name is unknown. Appearance The Minister of the Left is a short, rather rotund merman. He has a long beard and, like a catfish, two large whiskers for a mustache. In the past, his beard was dark and scruffier. He wears a monocle on his left eye and an over-sized top hat. He uses a wooden cane that has horned design on the top to get around. Personality Like the Minister of the Right, he is always serious. He takes his work seriously and believes the king should as well, as seen when he chastised the king for leaving the castle so suddenly and unguarded. He is also somewhat diplomatic in behaviour; as shown when he agreed with Zoro's sardonic remarks that he should have brought the humans invading Ryugu Palace tea and engaged them in dialogue instead of assaulting them. Despite this refined appearance, he is also quick to judge, as he maintained a belligerent stance against the Straw Hat Pirates after having received word that they were probable dangers to Fishman Island, perceiving their resistance to capture as a 'prologue' of the prediction, and accusing them of plotting with Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX after the Fishmen aggressors had invaded the Ryugu Palace. Abilities and Powers As one of the members of the king's council, he has some influence in decisions. He also has some command over the army. He has yet to display any weapons or fighting ability. History Past While Queen Otohime was alive, the Minister of the Left suggested to Neptune that Otohime should record her speeches instead of preaching directly to the people. Neptune chose to support Otohime's actions and ordered the minister to protect her anyway he can. After five years failing to sway the Fishman Island citizens, Otohime became deeply depressed. The Minister of the Left found her intoxicated while she was giving a speech through a radio broadcast. The minister showed his concern but the queen went on with her speech. After Otohime went to the surface to negotiate with the World Nobles, she returned to Fishman Island safe and sound one week later. She brought with her a piece of paper that could make a big difference. Otohime finally reached out to the citizens and they started giving their signatures. The Minister of the Left was with the queen when she cried out tears of joy. However, Otohime's success was short-lived. One day in Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing the signatures caught fire and Otohime was shot. The ministers were seen crying as Otohime spoke her last words with her children. After Otohime died, the Minister of the Left stood outside of Hard-Shell Tower after Neptune locked himself into that tower. He kept Neptune company as the king grieved over his wife's death. The two ministers later attended Otohime's funeral and watched Fukaboshi's speech through a visual broadcast. Fishman Island Arc The Straw Hats Pirates He was first seen when the Straw Hats arrived at Ryugu Palace. He was chastising the king for leaving the castle suddenly and unguarded. He is later seen commanding the guards to apprehend Nami, Brook, and Usopp, who were refusing to be put in jail. After getting tied up by the Straw Hat Pirates, he tells Nami that a conventional Log Pose won't work in the New World. When she inquires further, he said he would tell her more if she untied him. The three princes of the Neptune House return to the palace only to find it under the control of the Straw Hats. Since the princes are unable to enter, Fukaboshi speaks with Zoro through Den Den Mushi. The Minister of the Left listens as Zoro makes his demands and Fukaboshi reveals Jinbe's message. After hearing noises coming from Shirahoshi's room, Neptune begs the Straw Hats to check up on the princess to ensure her safety. Brook dashes on to Shirahoshi's location hoping to see her panties. The Minister of the Left states that the skeleton has perverted intentions and that Shirahoshi is in even more danger. As Brook left with the Minister of the Right, thinking that he is also a "fan", the Minister of the Left yells out about how indecent the skeleton is. Vander Decken IX and Hody Jones Vander Decken IX then threw a group of captive human pirates into the Ryugu Palace so they can open the connection corridor from the inside. Zoro defeats them and the Minister of the Left states that Zoro enjoyed beating them. However, one of the pirates manage to open the corridor. Everyone in the palace hall then encounters Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX. The Minister of the Left then accuses the Straw Hats of plotting with the enemy. The minister then panics as Hody Jones begins flooding the palace by breaking a wall. He then cries out in horror when Jones injures Neptune and some the palace guards with his Yabusame attack. When Zoro admitted that the negotiation with the kingdom is void since they are unable to keep the hostages unharmed and ordered for them to be freed, the minister noted Zoro's great integrity. Usopp and Brook then untie everyone before the room is completely filled with water. He is then freed and launched outside by the king's efforts. Outside of the palace, he exclaims his disbelief that they left the king back at the palace. At Gyoverly Hills, the ministers and the soldiers battle a sea bear under the command of Ikaros Much, but they are overwhelmed. They then see Hody Jones riding on top of Sea Beasts and heading to Gyoncorde Plaza with King Neptune in tow. After he arrives at the plaza, he is defeated along with the rest of the troops by the sea bear. Trivia *Minister of the Left was an actual administrative position during Japan's Nara and Heian periods. Site Navigation de:Sadaijin Category:Mermen Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters